


The Beast Under the Bed

by everever-on (awordnerd)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awordnerd/pseuds/everever-on
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Kili is convinced that there’s a monster living under his bed. Naturally, he seeks out his big brother to accompany him on his mission to defeat it. Prepare for hilarity and little Durin cuteness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast Under the Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are very, very welcome!

“Fiwi.”  
“Mmph.”  
“Fiwi, wake up.”  
“Mmm…”  
“Fiwi, you gots ta wake up wight now.”  
Fili opened his eyes and squinted at the mop of dark hair that was hovering by the edge of his bed. He noticed that the little face beneath it was scrunched up in distress. “Kili, what are you doing up?” He propped himself up on one elbow so that he could see his little brother more clearly. The small dwarfling looked terribly upset. “What’s wrong, little brother?”  
Kili leaned in close, his dark brown eyes wide. “Fiwi, you gots ta come to my woom.”  
“Why?”  
Kili’s eyes widened, if possible, even more. “Because there’s a monsta unda my bed.”  
Fili raised his eyebrows slightly at Kili, who thought looked more somber than he ever had in his short life. He quickly worked over the situation in his head. Brushing his brother off would do no good at all, for Kili would simply continue to pester him until he responded. Laughing at him would be neither effective nor nice. He was left with only one option.  
“Well, Kili, it seems we have a job to do.” He climbed out of bed and bravely armed himself with the toy sword that Uncle Thorin had given him for his birthday. Taking Kili’s small hand in his only slightly bigger one, he gave his little brother a confident smile. “March!”  
“But wait!” Kili whispered. “I needs sometin’ to fight with, too.”  
Fili looked around his room for a weapon that would suit his tiny companion. His eyes settled on a wooden spoon and mixing bowl that Mama had given him to play with when he was a baby. They had apparently never made it back to the kitchen. He pulled them down off the shelf and handed them to Kili. “Here.”  
Kili promptly placed the mixing bowl on his head like a helmet and wielded the spoon as though it were a mighty sword. Trying with all his might to look fierce, he looked up at Fili. “Otay, I’m weady.”  
The two dwarflings, practicing all the stealth they posessed, made their way down the hall to Kili’s room, where the monster supposedly lurked, waiting to strike. Fili cautiously pushed open the door and inched inside, noting that Kili’s grip on his hand had gotten quite a bit tighter. Weapons drawn, the two brothers approached the bed.  
Fili had been expecting to partake in an epic battle against a piece of clothing or a shadow. This is why he nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a mild scuffling noise coming from under Kili’s bed.  
Fili and Kili both jumped backwards and pressed themselves up against the wall. Fili’s grip on his brother’s hand was now just as tight as Kili’s was on his.  
“You see?” Kili hissed. “I told you!” He stared at Fili with eyes as big as saucers from underneath his makeshift battle helmet.  
Fili’s heart pounded in his chest. Now he was in for it. There was a real, live monster under Kili’s bed that was surely going to devour them both if he didn’t do something. Leaving his baby brother alone with the foul beast was not an option. He had only one choice.  
“I’m gonna go get it, Kee.” He whispered bravely, releasing Kili’s hand so he could use both of his to grip his sword.  
Kili gasped. “But Fee…what if it…it…what if it eats you?” Tears welled up in his big brown eyes. “Den I won’t have nobody ta play with.”   
Fili smiled. “Don’t worry, it won’t get me. I’ve got the sword that Uncle Thorin gave me, remember? Nothing can get me as long as I have this.”  
Kili mulled this information over in his head for a moment before nodding reluctantly. “Otay. But be caweful.”  
“I will.” Steeling his resolve, Fili fixed his eyes on his target and took a deep breath. And then, with as mighty a battle cry as a dwarfling could muster, he charged forward and thrust his sword into the darkness beneath his little brother’s bed.  
Immediately, he was met by a challenger. A fierce ball of fur came flying out to meet him, snarling like an orc. Fili was quite convinced that it was an orc. Swinging his sword wildly, he screamed and shouted like it was the last thing he’d ever do.  
The next thing he was aware of was something hard whacking him squarely on the forehead. A slightly closer glance revealed that it was Kili’s spoon. His brother had leapt to his defense, also shouting wildly. Though his aim was poor, Fili thought with a rush of pride, his intentions were good.  
The battle between the two young warriors and their furry opponent went on and on for what seemed like hours (though, in reality, wasn’t more than about ten seconds). Fili brandished his sword, Kili swung his spoon (hitting Fili a few more times in the process) and the sure-to-be orc put up a courageous fight. Fili was becoming convinced that their enemy had been vanquished, when suddenly—  
“BOYS!”  
Fili and Kili froze. Fili found himself on the floor next to Kili, whose bowl-helmet had slid down over his eyes to create a rather amusing image. After a few seconds of shocked silence, they both uttered an uncertain, “Hello, Mama.”  
“What…in Mahal’s name is going on here?” Dis asked as she made her way over to her sons. She was closely followed by Thorin, who looked disheveled and not very amused.  
Kili was the first to speak. He quickly removed his helmet from his eyes so he could see his mother and uncle properly. He wasted no time in launching into the telling of his dramatic tale. “Mama, Unca Fowin, dere was a MONSTA unda my bed! Fiwi came wif me to come get it, but den it awmost eated him so I had to help!”  
Dis took in the ridiculous scene in front of her, looking from Fili and his toy sword to Kili and his wooden spoon, and suddenly looked as though she was trying very hard not to laugh.  
“Might this be your monster?”  
All three heads turned to look at Thorin, who held up a rather scruffy-looking and upset cat. “We keep these cats at the forge to keep the mice under control. Otherwise they get into the supplies and chew up the wood. This one must have followed me home and found his way into the house and under Kili’s bed.”  
Fili and Kili exchanged a dumbstruck look. Here they had been convinced that they were battling a mighty orc, and it turned out to be nothing more than a small cat.  
“Well, that settles that, then,” said Dis, looking back to her sons. “I want you both back in bed this instant, and no more midnight excursions!”  
Fili and Kili sheepishly got to their feet. Kili surrendered his battle gear to his mother so that she could continue using them for their intended purpose, baking. Fili made sure that no damage had been done to his sword.  
As he was about to retreat back to his own room, Fili felt a small pair of arms latch themselves around his waist. He looked down to find Kili’s dark head nestled under his chin.  
“Tanks for pwotectin’ me, Fee.”  
Fili smiled to himself and returned the hug. “Anytime, little brother. Anytime.”


End file.
